black_wolves_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Dear Despair Song Collection
}} | Artist Rath Vogart (CV: ) Despair lasah TESTAMENT diva |- } | Lyrics Daisuke Iwasaki |- } | Composition Yasunori Mitsuda |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: }; color:#ffffff;" | Single Information |- } | Release Date August 29, 2012 |- } | Tracks 9 |- } | Price ¥2100 |- } | Length |- } | yes | !colspan="2" line-height:1.5" style="background-color:#006BAF; text-align:center; font-size:normal; color:#ffffff" [[ /Image Gallery|'Image Gallery']] }} |} Dear Despair is the opening theme of the otome game Black Wolves Saga ~Bloody Nightmare~. It is performed by Rath Vogart (CV: ). This album is a collection of opening songs and ending themes between the two games: Black Wolves Saga ~Last Hope~ and Black Wolves Saga ~Bloody Nightmare~. The album was released in Japan on August 29, 2012. Tracklist # 「Dear Despair」 3:27 Vo: Rath Vogart (CV:Yuki Kaji) # 「TESTAMENT」 4:56 Vo:lasah # 「TESTAMENT -English ver.-」 4:56 Vo:lasah # 「希望-nameless diva ver.-」 5:48 Vo:lasah # 録り下ろしミニドラマ 「花びらのお茶」 (Hanabira no Ocha) (Mini-Drama) [ ] Vo:Mejojo Von Garibaldi (CV:Sakurai Takahiro), Auger Von Garibaldi (CV:Yoshino Hiroyuki), Guillan Guinor (CV: Kishou Taniyama) and Julian (CV: Yoshimasa Hosoya) # 「Dear Despair -short ver.-」 2:08 Vo: Rath Vogart (CV:Yuki Kaji) # 「Dear Despair -off vocal-」 3:27 # 「TESTAMENT -off vocal-」 4:56 # 「希望-nameless diva ver. -off vocal-」 5:48 Lyrics Dear Despair Kanji = 黒く染まる 咎人のカルマ 軋む TRAGEDY 息さえ忘れてる もう止められない 賽が振られる STRUGGLE WITH DESTINY 神 など居ないわ 凍てーつく薔薇 その美しさは AH AH AH... 貴方そ喪っても 深く沈みゆく メビウスの淵（ふち）へ 霞む瞳 何を誓えばいい? そう祈り果てた 私の DESPAIR 愛無き世界で 産声（うぶこえ）を上げた NEVER EVER DREAM この思い出だけ AH AH AH... 縋って生きていく Dear Despair,like a glass piercing hear my prayer. Why am I living? Dear Despair,grant me thy wings and take the air from Nightingale's prison. x2 カナリアが（な）く 不確（ふたし）かなものを欲しがり、 声が枯（か）れるほどに 狂った王の論舞曲(ロンド)、 すべてが夜の帳（とば）に潜（ひそ）んでゆく NEVER EVER DREAM この思い出だけ AH AH AH... 縋って生きていく |-| Romaji = Kuroku somaru Togabito no karuma Kishimu TRAGEDY Iki sae wasure teru Mou tome rare nai Sai ga fura reru STRUGGLE WITH DESTINY "Kami" nado I nai wa Ite-tsuku bara Sono utsukushi sa wa AH AH AH... Anata o ushinatte mo Fukaku shizumiyuku mebiusu no fuchi (fuchi) e kasumu hitomi nani o chikae ba ii ? sō inorihate ta watashi no DESPAIR ai naki sekai de ubugoe o age ta NEVER EVER DREAM Kono omoide dake AH AH AH... Sugatte ikiteiku Dear Despair, like a glass piercing hear my prayer.Why am I living? Dear Despair, grant me thy wings and take the air from Nightingale's prison. x2 tsuki ni ase (ko) gare, Kanaria ga (na) ku Futashika (futa shi) ka na mono o hoshigari, Koe ga (Ka) reru hodo ni Kurutta ō no ron bukyoku, Subete ga yoru no tobari ni sen (hiso)nde yuku NEVER EVER DREAM Kono omoide dake AH AH AH... Sugatte ikiteiku |-|English = The Karma of a criminal is being dyed black. While the tragedy creaks, one forgets how to breathe. There is no stopping anymore, for death has been casted. It's a struggle with destiny, for there is no such thing as "God". A frozen rose, is beautiful as is. AH AH AH... Which serves as mourning for you. Sinking into depression, to the deep (edges) of the water. The eyes which remain veiled. What should I promise? Exhausted by my prayers, is my Despair. In a world without love, I gave (the naive cry) a voice. Never ever dream. All I have are these memories. AH AH AH... Which I shall cling onto for dear life. Dear Despair, like a glass piercing hear my prayer. Why am I living? Dear Despair, grant me thy wings and take the air from Nightingale's prison. x2 (I come) the rusted moon is my refuge, seeing all the canaries. The hope (that scars) remains small and uncertain, exhausting the voices (or) to that extent. Theories fueled by madness of the King whom was out of order, were (filed) in the pages of a book stained by the night. Never ever dream. All I have are these memories. AH AH AH... Which I shall cling onto for dear life. TESTAMENT Japanese Ver.= Yozora ni nokoshita omoide ga, nagare ochite yuku subete. 「Yume wo mita kara」 kanashige ni utau. Namonaki uta-hime ga kotokire. Yagate mori wa shijima ni tsutsumarete. Hiso ka ni uchiru wa kono negai to. Anata no ai de kowashite hoshii mukuna hitomi wo tsubu shite yo. Fukaku kuchidzuke oborete iku no akaku somatta kono ai ni. Ikue ni kasanari ami ageta ai no kotodama ga moete. 「Nido to aisanai de」 sonna nikoshimi ga. Watashi no mune no naka uzumaku. Tatoe yume ya maboroshi da to shite mo. Shinjite inotta sou nando mo. Anata no ai ni torawarete iru, yami ni nomareru tsuki no you ni. Amai itami ga wasure saseru no, watashi no imi wo sou imi wo... Dare mo aisenai sonna ronoi wo ima sugu kakete hoshii kara. Wasurerarenai kizuato ni sotto. Mi wo yudanetara me wo tojiru. |-| English Ver. = All the memories that you left behind the sky, running off and flowing down, everywhere. "It's because I saw a dream", sorrowfully sing to the night. O' the princess with no name has ceased to beat. Before long, the sacred forest will be veiled with this silence. And secretly decay with me, with these small prayers. O' break me with attachment, please wreck me with affection and crush me with your eyes, those innocent eyes. I'm drowning in your kisses, such deep infatuation it's dyed red and scarlet, this love, this one love. Every little words of love, together we built up one by one they're burning down, everywhere. "Never, ever love me again", such kind of bitterness. Tumbling and whirling around, inside my heart. Even if everything was just a dream or a fantasy. I still believed, and wished for you, so many times. Imprison me with your dreams, ambitions and ideals, just like the moon that's swallowed in darkness and night. So keep me in oblivion, O' sweet and bitter heartache, the meaning that I was, the reason I was... O' won't you curse me at once, please cast a spell on me now so that I can not love anyone, ever. I'll give away myself to this unforgettable scar. Yes, quietly and gently, and then close my eyes. References Navigation